


cherry blossoms

by happywinks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chapters are short, Cute, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Jisung is adorable, M/M, No Smut, Texting, This is cute, changlix, criminals, mafia, minho and namjoon are friends, namjoon is minhos boss, quotes, seungjin - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: ❝I'm not interested, sorry❞❀A book in which minho has no choice but to work with different Criminal Organisations in order to feed himself, but finds himself falling in love with someone on the other side of the law.





	1. 1

❛The only difference between the saint and the sinner is that every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future.❜ ~ Oscar Wilde

'Hello'

'Who is this?'

'You've spent a whole year chasing me and you still don't know who I am?.'

'You're smart, talking to a police officer who's against you'.

'And you still haven't found me.'

'Why work with multiple criminals when you can work with us.'

'You would never hire me.'

'Because you're a criminal?.'

'No. Something else.'

'Does this number trace back to anywhere'.

'It's a burner phone, good luck with finding clues from that.'

'What do you even know about me anyways.'

'Your gender and job, I guess.'

'And you're Koreas 'best' police officer. I guess being a criminal is easier than i thought.'

'When I catch you, I'd love to see the look on your face then.'

~~~

Being poor was never easy. Nor was being a criminal.

But I had no choice. The only available job for me was being a butler. And I refused, and decided to camouflage as a rich old gentleman, around 40 or so. A chemist and author - who's name was Jinsoo and owned a large house with a few maids here and there. Having owned a car and a stock market, he had a lot power. He was a perfectionist, who made sure that everything was neat and tidy, and slightly arrogant - he had fired around 10 maids already.

And finally, after a few years the mafia caught me, threatened me, forced me to commit crimes - extortion, bribery, identity theft (although I already 'stole' Jinsoo's identity), and drugs trafficking, soon placing me 3rd on the criminal most wanted list.

Brilliant.

And now I'm being chased by the best officer in Korea.

If only drugs trafficking programs weren't so obvious.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets a letter.

❛To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all.❜ ~ Oscar Wilde

'How's it going? Gotten any more information on me?'

'Why don't you help me then, instead of annoying me'

'No, I don't fancy a life sentence in prison'

'Whats your name? You know mine, its only fair'

'Hmm.... Ash...?'

'I'm never getting anything useful out of you am I'

'No, I'm not dumb han'

'We're good friends now I think'

'By friends you mean sworn enemies right'

'How mean, if you accepted my invitation, maybe we would be'

'I can't.'

'I won't question it'

'Glad to know we're both on the same page'

'Mmhmm..'

'How do you even have the time to talk to me, doesn't look like you have made any progress'

'Oh believe me we have'

'Okay, well I have to go now, bye'

~~~

I genuinely enjoyed talking to the criminal. He seemed like a nice boy, but I had never known his motives.

Why?

He was smart enough to be in a legal job, most criminals are idiots.

I don't even know what this one looks like.

'Ash' as I shall now call him was involved in a drugs trafficking program that was identified by the Korean police force. The boss was arrested, and so was everyone else.

Other than him

I thought that calling him would give me clues, although it appears that it isn't going to happen. I mainly do it for enjoyment - as a break. Being a detective is interesting but tiring, annoying.

Also, I wonder if anything interesting has happened yet. I can't find criminals who haven't committed crimes. I doubt that's happening anytime soon though. We had narrowed his location to Seoul, although with a population of almost 10 million it's not so easy. We hadn't even figured out his age yet. Then again, it's better than searching between 7.2 billion people to find one person.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw a 5000 won note on the ground. I picked it up to return but I saw some writing on it.

To Jisungie,

I got a new burner phone. To reach me call xxx-xxxx-xxx. Also if you're wondering how you got this note, i saw you and dropped it from above (you won't get any other information.)  
:)  
Ash, your favourite criminal

That smiley face made my stomach feel weird.  
It was... nice.  
But I knew exactly what this meant, and it wasn't good.  
It's too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second chapter! these first few chapters are going to be happy uwu


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho drops some unintended hints about his identity.

❛ Everything you've ever wanted is on the other side of fear. ❜ ~ George Addair

'Hello'

'Oh it's you again. If you keep on texting me you're going to get caught you know'

'Oh? Should I call you instead'

'Yes.'

'No thanks, you already know way too much about me.'

'I know exactly one thing about you?'

'And that's one too many'

'Right....'

'I've heard you're handsome'

'Where the hell did you hear that from?'

'I didn't hear, I saw. Maybe I should call you HANsome'

'Is this another burner phone?'

'Oh? changing the subject are you? Nope, this is my personal phone, but if you were wondering, i have a small bomb prepared and i'm going to use it to explode my phone. I needed a new one anyways'

'I see. You're an idiot'

'...Hey thats mean! Don't call your hyung an idiot.'

'Hyung...?'

'Bye Han! Gotta go!'

~~~

Shit.

I honestly can't believe I was such an idiot, letting a police officer knowing I was older than him.

It could have been obvious, but they weren't 100% sure that I was older than Han.

I had to tell Namjoon that I messed up before the rest of them figured out. I had to tell him before the others figured out. Even in jail I'm sure they would do something to me.

That wasn't even the biggest problem now. Since they have now ruled out about half of Korea's population, it would be much easier for them to find me.

*ring ring*

'Namjoon hyung.'

'Minho.' He said, 'why are you calling me'

'I messed up. They now know I'm over 20'

'Did you tell them your age?'

'I didn't, I just told Han to call me hyung'

'Han? Han Jisung?'

'Yeah'

'You mean the super smart police kid?'

'Yeah'

'God damn it Minho. You didn't tell the others right'

'No way, I don't have a death wish'

'Fine. For now though we need to find Han. Report to me when you've found his department.'

'Yes hyung. Thank you'

That was close. It would have been bad if i was left alone.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love minho sm and i love jisung and i love chan and i love woojin and i love jeongin and i love seungmin and i love hyunjin and i love felix and i love changbin.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan tells Jisung not to overwork himself

❛My life is my message.❜ ~ Mahatma Gandhi

'Hello Jisung'

'CHAN HYUNG! WHERE ARE YOU'

'Uh i'm not Chan hyung'

'Oh. It's you'

'How'd you even get me mixed up with this Chan dude anyways'

'He got a new phone and said he'd call me'

'Oh.'

'You seem sad.'

'Well it's really all part of being a criminal. You cheered me up though, so it's fine!'

'Why are you a criminal anyways? You could've been anything else.'

'I was actually going to be a dancer. See how that worked out.'

'You dance?! That's really cool. You should show me when I catch you.'

'If you catch me'

'Oh, I will.'

'Good luck with that.'

'Lets play 20 questions!'

'Do you really think i'm that dumb?'

'Worth a try.'

'See you, Han.'

'Goodbye, hyung.'

~~~

Minho was fun to talk to.

After being put on the case, Jisung found himself having more fun. After the calls, he would always feel happy.

Anyways, Chan was late, and they still had to finish their song. So Jisung sat down in front of his laptop and started practicing his rap part.

Just then, Chan walked through.

"Hiya Jisung!"

"Hi hyung!"

"I heard you made progress on the case"

"Yeah, a bit. We know his age range now."

"Woah really?"

"Yeah. He's between 19 and 29."

"It's a good start."

"I guess. He seems kid of nice, he used to do dance apparently."

"He might have gone to JYP"

Jisung pondered for a while. He never looked at the JYP databases, and all he had to do was look at the people who quite more than 2 years ago. It might give him a lead.

"Hyung," Jisung pleaded, "Can I work on the case?"

"Don't overwork yourself!"

"You're one to talk, hyung. See you tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love fancy already and persona is an amazing uwu


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gets an offer

❛Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all.❜ ~Helen Keller

'Hi Han.'

'Good morning, Lee Know.'

'I- what?'

'Lee know. That's the name you used in JYP, right?'

'How the hell did you find out?'

'I have connections.'

'How did you know it was me?'

'LK'

'What?'

'LK. The initials you left on the crime scene of your first crime.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'So you know what I look like.'

'I'm afraid not. All your photos have been removed.'

'Maybe I should stop giving everything away.'

'Please don't.'

'I might as well just visit your department.'

'You should! It's very comfortable'

'Unless you'll all adopt me, no'

'By adopt do you mean put in jai-'

'No!'

'There are pleas, hyung. If you give reason enough and go under our supervision, you don't have to continue committing crimes. Maybe you'll have to do community service.'

'I wouldn't be a criminal if I wasn't kicked out of my home. You'll all just do the same. I have a friend now, Han. Someone who will accept me for being who I am. I have you, too. If you see me as a person I'll just rot in jail.'

'I used to think that. I was kicked out too. I know what you've been through, hyung.'

'Yeah?'

'Call me.'

'What?'

'Call me. Don't just continue texting me. You can keep your side on mute, just let me tell my story'

'Ok.'

~~~

"Hi," the police officer said, softly.

"As you may already know, i'm Han Jisung."

Minho listened to his voice. It was actually pretty therapeutic, and didn't seem to fit his loud and playful tone when he texted him.

"I'm not meant to do this, and although i'm not actually breaking the law, i'm toeing the line here."

Minho listened intently. To Han, and his story. About how he was kicked out for the same reason as Minho, but then went to pursue music with his two friends. About how they made a group and posted their music on SoundCloud. About his brother, Jae. About his parents. About everything.

Minho felt safe listening to him. Safer than he had ever felt with any of his co-workers. Safer than he felt with Namjoon.

'I'll talk to my boss about it'

He texted back to Jisung, cutting the call.

'Please consider it.'

Minho threw his burner phone in the bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh FANCY was amazing,,,  
> and i finally updated!  
> and oof it took way too long for me to get to the fluff.  
> as always constructive criticism is always appreciated ^^


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets Jisung

We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars. ~ Oscar Wilde

 

 

'Namjoon hyung'

 

'Yes, Minho?

 

Can I turn myself in?

 

'I know I can not stop you anyways. Do you want to? '

 

'Yeah ...'

 

'I might as well. It's about time for us to stop. '

 

'We never planned this.'

 

'We did not'

 

'Thank you, hyung. If my plea goes through, I'll be sure to visit you as often as possible

 

'It was fun to work with you, Minho. Have fun with Han, have you got a crush on him '

 

"Hyung! '

 

'See you soon, Minho'

 

'See you, Namjoon hyung.'

 

~~~

 

Jisung was waiting in anticipation for a text from Lee Know until he heard a knock on the door.

 

"Come in."

 

"Han, he wants to talk to you, he says you're old friends."

 

"I do-"

 

He was about to say, I know him, until the black haired male standing next to his coworker mouthed the words 'Lee Know'

 

"Ah yes, thank you," he said instead.

 

The door shut as he looked at Lee Know.

 

He was handsome. He had endearing pretty eyes, which seemed to gleam with hope, and pretty hair. He was dressed in ordinary attracted - he was still wearing a hoodie.

 

"Hello"

 

He had a nice voice too. Jisung was in awe.

 

"Please, take a seat."

 

"I'm Lee Know, Actually no, I'm Lee Minho ... I'm here now, so you can throw me in and get your giant paycheque or whatever."

 

"What makes you think I'll give you a chance, I'll give you a chance." to be smart and all, but wait that might not work- "

 

He giggles. Jisung found it the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

"Thank you, ha-"

 

"Call me Jisung."

 

"Thank you, Jisung, I checked out your group by the way, you were amazing!"

 

"How did you find us?" Jisung muttered.

 

"You did not exactly try to hide it."

 

"Well yeah, but I do not have any tell you."

 

It's like they were old friends, chatting and laughing together.

 

But this was only the calm before the storm.

 

Before Jisung had to help Minho get his plea.

 

Before they had to fight an uphill battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mini hiatus ;-;


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has fun

_"Create the highest, grandest vision possible for your life, because you become what you believe"_

"You dance right?"

"Used to. I still do, sometimes. We used a studio. My boss rapped and composed so we got a studio so we could still do what we liked."

"Would you like to visit the nearby studio? We will be meeting your assessors in the cafe next to it."

"Assessors?"

"To see if you have to do jail time. Given your circumstances, i'm sure they'll just let you do community service."

"Oh okay. Thank you again for this Jisung."

"No problem Minho hyung. Come on, we should go."

~~~

Minho and Jisung arrived at the dance studio for a half an hour session at the studio. His friend, Chan owned the studio, so he would get discouts from time to time.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Chan and im 22 years old."

"Im Minho, 21 years old. Nice meeting you, hyung. Thank you for letting me use your studio."

"No problem! Good luck" Chan said, and then went out.

Minho was in awe. He hadn't been in a studio this big since he was a JYP trainee, and he loved the feel of being able to dance again, freely, even if it was potentially only going to be for 30 minutes.

"Can I pick a song?"Jisung asked Minho.

"Sure."

Minho let the dance absorb him. His body moved perfectly in time with the music, and Jisung was in awe. He was moving so naturally, and Jisung understood why he was a jyp trainee, and why he was accepted. Minho was amazing at dance. His overwhelming joy could be seen by the energy and precision he put into each step.

And so, Minho continued to dance, For half an hour with no beak in between, until Jisung finally brought him back to his senses.

"Hyung! Look at the time!"

They rushed out of the studio, Minho's forehead covered with beads of sweat, and Jisung running as fast as he could to ensure they didn't miss the appointment.

They sat down at an empty table near the back to avoid excess suspicion from the few others in the cafe and waited for the assessors quietly and intently, as they hoped silently.

The cafe was quiet and empty, so much so that they heard the creaking of the door, and saw 2 women enter the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skzs concert was amazing


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets those who will decide his fate

_"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. When life is dragging your back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming"_

"Hello, my name is Jeongyeon."

"Hello, i'm Nayeon"

"I'm Jisung, and this is Minho. I would like to propose an alternative instead of jail time, due to the extreme circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you Jisung, we would just like to ask Minho a few questions about his experiences in his field, and other general questions."

"I am Minho. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"As you heard earlier, I am Jeongyeon. We would just like to ask you a few questions, if that is okay with you."

~~~

And thus, the interrogation commenced.

Jeongyeon seemed to start most of the questions, as Nayeon often asked Minho to elaborate. He was happy that both of the assessors seemed lenient enough.

Minho explained his childhood to the two assessors and both of them seemed very empathetic. Everything was going well up this that point, until, that is, they asked one question.

It was inevitable, Minho thought. They were going to eventually ask him the question. He knew that lying wouldn't help and that there was hardly any chance that he would be accepted as a normal functioning member of society after he answered the question.

"What made you decide to go through the route you did?" Jeongyeon asked. "I'm sorry if it's hard for you to answer...-"

Nayeon helped jeongyeon, who was struggling to justify the question she had to ask. "Its part of protocol, however, feel free to stop if the story gets too hard to tell. We're here to help, okay?" She said with a smile.

Jeongyeon appreciated it.

"Uh so."MInho started. "When I was abandoned, I had nowhere to go. I auditioned to JYP entertainment, in the hope that I could earn a salary based of my hobby of dancing."

He paused.

"But when i asked if I could get a dorm, I was told I needed a parents consent. And I couldn't get one, so I just left."

Jisung patted Minhos back, reassuring him.

"I was left alone again. That was until I met my boss. He gave me a home and everything, and we lived in there until it was raided by some criminals."

Minho's voice cracked.

"And so we were given an option. To join them, and help drug trades, or to be killed. You can probably guess the rest."

Minho didn't cry. Instead he almost felt relieved. It seemed that although he was on the same table as 3 people he though would only bring him extreme grief and pain, they were actually 3 people who were giving him hope and comfort at this very moment.

"Thank you, Minho." Jeongyeon said sincerely.

They parted on good terms, and Nayeon promised to at least get him a reduced sentence, if not just community service.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds out whether or not he is going to jail.

_"The grass is greener where you water it" -Neil Barringham_

"We believe that under the circumstances it would be unethical to allow him to go scott free. I administer 12 years in prison" the jury stated.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT. I REFUSE"

"Any more and you'll be held in contempt"  
  
  


 

 

"Next!" The judge shouted, "The case of... Lee Minho"

\- - -

Minho sat in the court as his fate was about to be sealed. He knew that he wouldn't get that long in jail but there would be consequences nevertheless. He was lucky. He got a kind detective and lovely assessors.

Then, as the threat loomed, as the jury had stopped discussing, the courtroom was filled with silence.

"Lee Minho will be administered 3 years in jail."

Minho let out a large sigh. He should be happy with his reduced sentence.

"However, given the circumstances, he will be given the opportunity to act as an assistant to Han Jisung for 4 years as a tribute and to atone for his crimes, under the jurisdiction of Han Jisung, with constant monitoring"

And for the first time in a long time, Minho smiled. He bowed to the front of the court and muttered a thank you before making his way out.

"Thank you so much Jisung."

"My pleasure. We will have to go back to the department to put all of this into place, including living arrangements."

"I'm uh, really grateful. I'm glad we got in touch"

"It's part of the job, I guess, but i'm glad too."

Jisung was truly a kind person, and he deserved an assistant who was more qualified than a criminal such as himself, but Minho was not going to blow this opportunity.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me as your assistant."

"I'm happy. After all, who better to catch criminals than a criminal himself."

**Author's Note:**

> huhu thank you for reading this!! this is my first kpop fanfiction and i really hope you guys enjoy it! any criticism is appreciated.


End file.
